Hermione and the Girl's Makeover
by Aricalovetoread
Summary: Hermione and Ginny and Luna wanted to be beautiful and show them Slytherins Sex God's they can be better then Slytherins Sluts. So Hermione has a plan getting them the makeover of their dreams also getting their crush on the Slytherins. That means landing them three hot sexy Slytherins.


Hermione Thinking on her bed at her house looking at her letter she got from the Headmistress McGonagall from Hogwarts. She excited about getting head girl. So hope Draco Malfoy get head boy. That be great to see him in the common room sitting by the fire reading and doing homework together, maybe he be nice and respectful told her. I hope doesn't make fun of me calling mud blood and beaver that really hurts my feels he calls me mean names.

Anyway I cannot wait to my friends I got head girl.

_Ginny, _

_Guess what I made head girl. I wanted to know you and Luna want to go shopping and maybe get a makeover we was talking about, like today at 1 if so meet me at my house we can go._

_Okay _

_Write me back._

_Love yeah girls._

_Hermione._

_Hey Hermione,_

_Yeah that be great we be there a half hour c-ya soon._

_Love yeah_

_Ginny and Luna._

_So we off to Diagon Alley Shopping to get our books, but first we getting are makeovers first._

_3 hours later_

_Wow Ginny you look great. Hermione and Luna said._

_Hermione you look wonderful wow looking good girl Ginny said._

_Luna said to._

_Luna you look great I love your hair. Ginny said and Hermione._

_Okay let go shopping now Hermione said._

_Hour later: Hermione got a green top with a sliver dragon on her top and blue mini skirt and green thong the color of Slytherins and white high heel boots. Ginny got a green and black top with snake on it with glitter on it and black miniskirt and black thong with black high heel boots. Luna got a hot pink snake with gray glitter on the top with white miniskirt with white thong has snake on it and white high heel boots. Wow we look great they said. Hey you girls thirsty? Ginny asked _

_Yeah Luna said I can call for a butter beer how about you Hermione you up to go to Three Brooms for butter beers?_

_Yeah let go in. So the girls walk in everyone looked at them wondering how these girls. They sit down in the back of the place, then they order butter beers then three syltherins walks in the place._

_Oh my Gods Ginny says,_

_Ginny saw them walk in Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy Theo Nott in the place. She doesn't know what to do but look at them. Hey girls guess how walked in the three brooms Ginny said._

_Hermione looked at Ginny she shaking she knows who walked in._

_Well, who are you witches Draco said. Oh no he came over are table. But he doesn't know who we are Hermione thinking. Let have some fun she giggles hehe. To herself he didn't hear her giggled._

_Well we here to have butter beers and you are here for the same? Hermione looks up at him and smiles at him. Oh Gods he so handsome with them beautiful gray eyes I love about him and he sexy smirk to._

_Well hello there handsome she tells him. Would you boys like a sit Hermione said she gives Ginny and Luna a look and smirked at them._

_Draco give his friends a nod Draco Malfoy sit by Hermione and Blaise Zabini sit by Ginny and Theo Nott sit by Luna._

_So what are you witches from? Blaise asks Ginny._

_Oh where from here and we go to Hogwarts just you Blaise Zabini._

_Ginny said smiling up at him. He was shocked wow these beautiful witches go there but he never seen them there before. How we never seen you witches there Blaise and Theo said._

_Luna and Ginny started laughing with Hermione that because we are Ginny Wealsy and Luna Lunegood and Hermione Granger they look at the boys and giggled at their faces it priceless they think._

_Draco and Theo and Blaise looked shocked what their thinking no fuck way this them. All I got to say wow they are hot. Draco said something first._

_Granger really that you? In the flash ferret boy she touches his leg rubbing on it. Draco doesn't know what to think right now but this is Mud blood Granger she beautiful. She touching me I am not freaky out or gross out. I am getting excited right now I need to calm down. I can see Blaise and Theo shacked to and speechless like I am._

_Hermione just smirking at him and giving his leg a rub, she moving on the sit I can see her green thong under her miniskirt damn she got the Syltherin green color my house on. I think she did it on prefect._

_Hey Malfoy, Ginny said _

_Yeah what you think about Hermione here is getting Head Girl?_

_What she got head girl of course she get it she miss know it all. Yeah me and her going to be having a nice time this year, I get to have her in common room and I can shag her. Oh yes she mine._

_That wonderful Miss Granger I am happy for you, because I am also have news. I am Head Boy we be seeing and spending a lot time together because we be living together how you feel about that._

_I think be wonderful Draco Hermione said with a wink. She moved her leg and rubbing up on him now. Oh bloody hell, she taking her foot rubbing his crocks damn I am so fucking hard. _

_Hermione I think he likes the new me I am going to lose my virginity to him right now. Oh Draco can you walk outside I need fresh air I wanted to talk to you in private?_

_She wants to talk to me private okay maybe she kiss me or give some release at lease. _

_So Hermione and Draco walk outside around in the woods, he didn't have time to tie his shoes before she pound on him. _

_You know Draco I want you since I hit you I am sorry for that by the way. She start showing her breast unbuttons her top little. _

_Do you like my new look Draco? Hermione said._

_Yes I do Draco said._

_Tell me Draco do you want to fuck me?_

_Yes I do Draco said._

_What you say I want to fuck you to, do you want to be fuck buddies?_

_Well Miss Granger I didn't know you like this, I like the new Hermione Granger._

_Thanks Mr. Draco Malfoy, I always like Draco Malfoy she smirked up at him. _

_But first I want you to kiss me hard and I want you to fuck me you got it._

_Yes so Draco starts kissing Hermione hard and with passion in to it. _

_Hermione starts kiss back harder, she whimpering and moaning for more._

_More she says. He starts touching her breast and hips. _

_She start touching him on his arm and stomach and cock she rubbing on him and grabbing his cock out._

_She looks up at him and goes on her knees wow Draco your big down here, what are you 9 or 10 inches._

_Well I am 9 ½ actually he says and smirks down at her._

_She starts kissing on his cock and start grabbing it up and down he groaning and moaning with every movements with her hands._

_Oh wow she cannot believe what she doing she cannot help it you just wanted him so bad and now. _

_Oh Hermione, yes I like that keep going baby Draco says._

_Then Hermione takes him in her mouth._

_Oh Shit he cannot believe Hermione Granger Prude Virgin giving him head and she is good at it I am going to cum she keeps this up. _

_Hermione oh yeah Gods suck that big cock yes baby I am going to cum you keep doing this?_

_I know she said I want you to Hermione said and wink up at him, just seeing her on her knees top unbutton little I can see her bra and her breast they look yummy right now, Oh Bloody Hell I didn't think this would every happen. I am going to cum._

_Ohhhhhhhh Gods I am going Cummmmmm Arhhhhhh fuck Draco said._

_Hermione keeps sucking up and down and deep throating him yes I want him to cum in my mouth He moaning and said he going to cum she just sucks him fast and harder for him to cum. Oh yes I can feel it going down in my throat mm mm so yummy sweet little bit salty but so good his Cumming a lot for man. _

_Oh he opens his eyes see Hermione Granger licking up all his cum on his cock and her lips. God she amazing right now._

_Oh wow Draco says._

_She gets up buttoning up her top kisses his lips deep and hard winks and walks off, hey where she going I am not done with her yet._

_Hey Granger where you going at?_

_I am going back to drink my butter beers and talk to my friends is that okay with you._

_Yeah but, I thought you wanted to shag?_

_Oh I do Draco Sexy but all I wanted something sweet and salty winks at him now I got it I am good. _

_But don't you want me to return the favor? Oh yes I do but not tonight I just wanted to give you pleasure so how was it for my first time._

_What that was her first time wow. Really that was your first time Hermione?_

_Oh yes I wanted to do it someone special that was you, she blushed. Oh know I see she has a crush on me I can play long._

_Yeah you were all right. But really she was the best he ever had. He was thinking._

_Okay thanks well see you around sex God walks off shaking her ass and hip at him mm mm he thinking damn I get her back. He starts walking after her they walk by the side he grabs her hand in his walking at club to their friends._

_Ginny and Blaise_

_Well Weasley how was your summer?_

_My was shitty until you showed up today she winked up at him then grab his hand put it up her skirt to touch her thong she was wet. _

_Oh Gods she took my hand up her skirt I touch her thong damn she wet I think she wants me to touch her well I will do want she wants he smirked up at her and licked his lips/ he starts rubbing and pulls aside her thong takes his finger in her pussy he heard a gasp from her she talking to Luna chick damn she so tight and warm I can feel her juices flowing she moaning now she on her way cumming I cannot wait to see her face fall apart soon. I start take two fingers in and out of her pussy and my thumb rubbing her clit damn she's really wet now damn I am so damn fucking hard my cock about to burst out my trousers soon._

_Ginny oh Gods his going to make me cum and I am going to make him cum soon._

_Blaise thinking she shaking and moaning and Luna and Theo just talking and I saw him stop and tense up for a minute I wonder why he did that maybe Luna giving him a head job I would love that right now. I better put silent spell around us. So he did she starts moaning and talking saying yes right there you're going to make me cum Blaise soon. Please I make you feel good next she says. All right I am next._

_I start fingering her fast and deeper I can her virginity still intact alright I get to take that sweet pussy soon._

_Arhhhhhhhhhhhh I am cumming Blaise Oh Blaise yessssss. Ginny said._

_Blaise felt her tight up and let loose and cumming on her fingers and on my hand wow this girl a screamer yeah I like them ones their wild in bed. God she cum a lot. I look up at her she breathing hard and fast and she all red and flushed and hot God she so sexy right now._

_She opens up her eyes watches me take my fingers out of her pussy and put them to my lips and I open up my mouth and started sucking on my fingers Gods she was yummy sweet little bit tangy then her eyes got big and lustful in them she licked her lips and grab my fingers and sucked them in her mouth I moan what she was doing with her mouth and tongue, when she did that I was thinking about her sucking my cock I almost cumming right now watching this if she just touch me I would cum in my pants right here and now._

_She stop sucking my fingers and gives me a wink goes under the table oh Gods she going to give head right here, Oh my no not here somewhere else but here. Too late I try to stop her she smack my hands away from my pants._

_Ginny, damn he was great now it my turn to give back. I never did this before I wanted to do to someone I love now I get to chance. I unzip his trouser grab hold of his cock wow his huge and thick wow his got to be 10 more 11 inches. Ginny looks up at Blaise his eyes are close and he so handsome I want him to love me but this all he wants I give him this and no one else after I have him and he takes my virginity I will not have anyone else in my bed. He open his eyes look at her tells her it okay and gives her a nod. So she take him out of his pants start rubbing on him with her hands he too big with one hand she takes two of his hands starts going up and down on his cock damn it so big and hard I got him a hard for fingering me wow. _

_So Ginny starts giving him a hand job he moaning _

_Oh Yes Baby that's great keep going, put me in your mouth please Blaise say._

_So Ginny put him in her mouth and lick on the head and kiss it on top of his cock. _

_Ohhh Yess Baby Doll Blaise says. Moves up on the sit. She grab him hold still and starts sucking him deep in her mouth deep going up and down, I feel him get big wow I got him excited I cannot wait to swallow his cum going to be yummy,_

_Blaise I want you to cum in my mouth Ginny says._

_Damnnnnnnnnnnn Ginny are you sure?_

_Yes Blaise I want to swallow all of it now cum for me._

_Oh okay keep up that I will cum deep throat me little more feels so damn good._

_So Ginny goes down more on his cock deeper sucking and licking all round his cock in her mouth so she keeps going deeper and deeper oh he moaning and yelling his cumming that what I want._

_Oh Ginny I am cummmmmmmmmmmmmmm yessssssssssss fuck baby yes keep going Blaise says._

_Ginny keep sucking on him on him deeper down her throat oh I can feel him get bigger and let go and cumming down my throat oh gods it yummy and little salty and sweet his cumming a lot my not going to waste any of his yummy cum. She sucks him dry and let's goes off him with a pop and looks up at him and licks the top of the precum left. Ginny smiles up at him he looking down at her with lustful eyes._

_So how was that she climbing up to sit by him by him in the sit? She smiling at him and winking at him Gods she was fucking great no girl could take all him down their throats but she can I think I found her finally. I think you did fantastic girl. No one ever took me down their throat all of my cock thank you._

_You're Welcome I also thank you for giving me pleasure to. She gives him a kiss they start kissing and no one planning in mind of them four. _

_Luna and Theo._

_Luna smiling up at me, then Theo wanted to talk to her and tell her his sorry for laughing at her._

_Luna I wanted to tell you I am sorry for laughing at you all the time I hurt you I think you're a beautiful and sweet girl, you didn't need a makeover or your friends your pretty with them but I liked you for forever would you like to go on a date with me?_

_Luna thinking awww his so sweet of course she go out with him. Yes I would like that and I also liked you to you see I have a crush on you, and Ginny on Blaise and Hermione on Draco. They would kill me for saying this but we got the makeover for you guys she looks at him and looked down and blushed red._

_Really you ladies did that for us?_

_Yes I wanted you to look at me think I am the most beautiful girl you ever seen not them ugly slutty Slytherins bitches she said only in a whisper hoping he didn't hear that _

_But Theo Laughed at her she blushed _

_Oh no you heard what I said Luna said._

_Oh Yeah I did I feel the same way I really do not like them slutty girls. Theo said I know I like one girl she sitting right by me now he smiles and winks at her. _

_Luna thinking really why me he can have any girl he wants._

_Before you say I can have any girl I want I know I can but I want you Luna Lunegood if you have me._

_Oh really Yes I like that. So how I pick you up tomorrow night for our date?_

_How about we have it now do you want to get a different table because I think Blaise and Ginny having their own date party over there lol. Luna giggles at Theo she so cute with her beautiful big blue eyes and rosy lips. Theo thinks he could follow in love with Miss Lovegood. _

_He takes her hand in his they walk over to the other table. He sits her in the corner and he slides in by her. He holds her hand and gives her hand a kiss up to his lips. She blushed _

_Thank you Luna for giving a chance for start over with you sweetheart. Theo says._

_Your Welcome I thank you to kind sir for taking the chance open up your heart to me also. Luna said._

_He rubs her palm back and forward her hands are so tiny and she a small give I am 6'4 225 pounds man she got to be 5'2 110 pounds she small thing. Wow she so beautiful why I never seen this before I always looked at her in class and out by the lake I was so blind with the other witches she so prefect for me in every way I don't deserves her at all someone else was nice and never put her down and made her cry._

_Luna looks up at Theo he is so handsome with them blue eyes and sexy smile. I want him to love me. I am going to give him a special gift of mine but not right now until I am ready once I give him that I hope he keeps me after he make love to me. _

_Luna sweetheart?_

_Yes she says._

_Can I can I kiss you?_

_Yes you may Theo Luna said and smiled at him._

_So Theo move in and kissed Luna nice and soft kiss then she kisses him back and they open up her mouth for move so he stuck his tongue in her mouth and she starts kissing him deep and passionate she moans in his mouth he grunts and moans back she tastes sweet and I love that taste of her I wonder if she taste somewhere else Oh Theo do not think that right now she different a virgin and sweet and loving angel._

_You will do that later in the relationship wow I never thought of relationship with any witches why her. Maybe I could be with just one person all life she the witch I want and only her. _

_He needs to stop kissing this angel here. _

_So Theo pulls away from Luna._

_Okay Luna I think we should order something okay._

_Oh yeah thank you Theo Luna said breathing hard. She blushing hard right now that was a wonder kiss she ever had but it's her first kiss she had. Wow hope his kisses are like that._

_Theo Luna asks are we umm... well are we dating now or we just on a date. She blushed at him._

_Well Theo didn't know what to think what she saying we dating or on a date well I want to date her so why not let give it a try he thinking._

_Well I say we like each chatter and I like your company and I like that we can start dating, if you want to but I like to date you more._

_I like that answer Luna said._

_I like to date you Theo Nott I wanted to talk to you all the time but I always run away from you. But that one day I saw talking to them Slytherin girls I didn't think I had a chance with you she looked down and had a tear in her eyes, Theo felt sorry for her for hurting her like that. So I followed you out by the lake and I saw you kissing Daphne Grassespass whatever her last name" and touching her so I saw my heart break and ran off but I didn't get to I fell in the water and you and her started laughing at me. It hurt me that day so I told myself a promise I was going to chance my looks and try to win you. She looked up at him and blushed again and whap a tear from her eyes._

_Theo was shocked she was the one saw Daphne kissed I always wonder why she kissed me well I know to get Luna hurt and mad at me, but why she knew Luna liked me she had to do that she supposed to be my friend I didn't like her like that just a friend. _

_Oh Luna I didn't kiss her she kissed me I was touching her to get her off me, I am sorry sweetheart she knew you liked me and trying to get you mad and upset I am sorry for that happen to you. She was just a friend. She didn't mean anything to me but as a friend. I am sorry I laughed at you. I will never laugh at you only when we talking you making a joke okay. Then he gives her kiss on her cheek._

_Oh okay I wanted to tell you why I was there I wanted to talk to you and tell you a liked you but now you know now lol. She giggled at him. She so cute._

_I think us going to be all right Luna my sweet._

_I think so to I hope Hermione and Draco didn't get lost ha-ha she's laughing_

_I think Draco a big boy, I know Hermione taking care of him right now she giggles at Theo. Give him a kiss on his cheek he blushes at her._

_I hope they working out their problems maybe they stop yelling and fighting and hexing each other at school. I do hope Hermione tells him she got a crush on him to like I told you she giggles._

_Look over at Ginny and Blaise I think they make a good couple to. What you think you think Blaise a relationship kind of guy? Luna asked_

_Yeah if he fines the right witch he winks at Luna she giggles and laughs at him. But I hope he does fine a good witch I am tired telling them he doesn't want relationship and I am getting hexes being friend with Blaise and Draco Theo said,_

_I am sorry to hear that but I think they will be in a relationship sooner you know it well it going to take Draco and Hermione awhile their both hot heads. Luna said._

_Yeah your right I think Blaise likes Ginny over there I see the lust and love in his eyes looking at her I didn't see him take his eyes off her yet. I see Miss Ginny over there with the same in her eyes._

_So tell me Luna does Ginny have a little crush on Blaise Zabini you know about? He gives her a sexy smile._

_Yes she does how you know that Luna said. So she looks over see Blaise watching Ginny for something awhile and he stops and gives her a kiss right front everyone only ones saw was her and Theo._

_Wow I think Zabini will not be on the market after all I think his smitten with the red headed witch Theo laughs out aloud. She thinks his sexy laugh is so sweet and deep I like that._

_I love your laugh it's so deep and sexy she said it out aloud she blushes and cover her mouth and looks down._

_I think your giggles are so cute and I think your laugh is cute and sweet to thank you he gives her a kiss on her mouth a sweet and slow kiss._

_She licks her lips and starts following more in love with him I hope he doesn't break my heart she thinking and the other Slytherins with her friends. _

_Theo looks at her and she thinking about something_

_What you think Luna? He grabs her by the waist and she is tiny. I was thinking this is to be good but true I think I am dreaming again and this time it coming true. _

_Umm Miss Lunegood you dream about me he winks at her she blushes at him._

_Yes she whispers it to him._

_What happens in your dream pure say Luna?_

_Well we talk and kiss and I give you a gift and she blushes at him._

_Hmm I wonder what her gift is oh wait I know now wow really me._

_Oh honey baby, I be honed but I think we should talk about that later okay I want to get to know you first okay when we both ready to go in that kind a relationship sexually okay sweetheart he gives her a hug and kiss on the forehead._

_Okay thank you Theo you're a wonderful person even you're Slytherin you do have a heart you and Draco and Blaise you're not evil._

_Thank you Luna I hope wins your heart someday._

_Oh I have feeling you already did Mr. Nott. She smirked at him. She gives him a deep kiss and hugs him tight again._

_Draco and Hermione_

_Comes in the door way Draco looks flushed and red and sweating on his forehead _

_Well hello Hermione and Draco where you two love birds been Blaise says Draco gives him a dirty look he just laughs with Ginny hugging and kissing her cheek. Well Blaise I didn't know you and weasel here hitting it off Draco said._

_Oh we did more than that Malfoy Ginny Said. Kissed Blaise hard and deep on the mouth they was kissing off their faces hehe Hermione so glad she got Blaise I happy for her but where is Luna at so she looks everywhere for her she fine Luna Kissing and hugging Theo Nott Aww,, this so sweet I am happy for them but I do not know this will happen for me Draco not one a one man woman he likes women he doesn't like relationship that why I did that to him I know be my last chance and I hope it not. I hope Theo and Luna stay together and Ginny and Blaise is to I hope them Slytherins do not break their hearts or I hexes their cocks off she smirks. I will tell them that but right now I won't._

_Well I am going to the bathroom be right back Hermione said Ginny will you come with me thanks she winks at Hermione Ginny knows she wants to talk to her girl about what happen today._

_So Ginny gives Blaise a kiss on his cheek and goes with Hermione _

_Blaise cannot take his eyes off of this sexy redheaded witch yummy she one sex on legs. Blaise thinks_

_Ugh dude I can hear your thought in my mind Draco said._

_Well mate get out of my mind Blaise how would you like I was in your mind? Blaise says._

_What why would you want to get my mind I didn't do anything Draco looks guilty big time Blaise said. So he goes in saw what happen he shocked wow Draco kissed and let Hermione Granger give him head wow._

_Shut up Blaise okay yes I did so what you know how I feel about her. Draco said._

_So how do you feel about her? Blaise says._

_You know every well how I feel. Like you feel for redheaded witch Draco wiggled his eye brows at Blaise._

_Yeah well you see Theo anywhere Draco asks._

_Yeah he over there on a date with Luna Lunegood I think he really likes her he not being with a witch for a while last time last semester before break with Tracey Davis. Wow that long without sex well I have to have it more than a couple days Draco said. Wow he really does like maybe even love her wow never thought that would happen one of the Sex God's fall in love with Lune Good ha-ha Draco and Blaise Laughed. _

_Yeah I happy for him he did say he had a crush on someone witch in Ravencraw remember. _

_Yeah I did. Draco said. Well I happy for him but you know how my father feels about me dating a mugglborn and mud blood he will be mad me dating Hermione Granger._

_Yeah I know well my mother not going to be happy me dating a Whealsey red head. Yeah but she a pureblood witch so that one good thing she is right? Draco said._

_Yeah I know Drake I am sorry you cannot date Hermione maybe you can but hide your relationship from your father and them. Blaise said. Yeah your right Hermione did say she head girl and I am head boy we be living together Draco smirked up at Blaise and licking his lips thinking about taking Hermione over and over again in the common room and their rooms. Blaise see his face oh yes Draco Malfoy is in love with Book worm know it all Hermione Granger. Blaise thinking this going to be a great year._

_Hermione and Ginny in the bathroom _

_Okay Hermione tell me everything how good and how big he was everything. Woo. Ginny I didn't have sex with Draco I give him a taste of it she blushed and smiled at Ginny._

_Oh really what was that I give him pleasure with my hands and mouth she smirked up at Ginny. _

_You bad bad girl… Ginny giggles at Hermione._

_I know so how about you what you talk about your crush I see everything work out well for you both Hermione smirked at Ginny she blush at Hermione and see something did happen._

_Well we going out now she jumping up down and giggling at Hermione._

_Oh I am so happy for you Ginny, then Hermione was sad because she knows Draco could never be together but she happy for Ginny and Luna. _

_Oh Hermione what's wrong I thought this want you wanted with Draco A relationship?_

_I do Ginny you know his father and the other following the Dark Lord would not want that I do not want Draco getting hurt because what we did it one time and never again. I do want him so damn much but I would spend the rest of life a virgin until his father and the dark Lord out the picture until then I wait for him._

_Oh Hermione I am sorry for this I wish you guys could be together maybe there is a way remember he said his head boy you guys could be together in there the person know is four of us know okay what you say. That could work Ginny you know he got to talk and be rude to me out of the heads rooms. _

_I know Hermione but just think you be by yourself just him and you there be together. Ginny said. _

_Yeah I know maybe this might work after all I feel like it was destiny for us to be together at least in our heads rooms._

_Hermione and Ginny walks over to the guys. Hermione sits by Draco and Ginny sits by Blaise _

_Draco I think we could be together in the common room when we heads what you think? Hermione looks up at him._

_Draco thinking maybe this could be idea after all he can be with her all the time at night be sleeping in my bed I really like that idea. I think we can do that Hermione but you do know outside of the heads private apartment we have to keep up the act we being having since we be younger well no hexing just calling names okay I really do not want to hurt you Hermione I never did sweetheart I really like you love. _

_Oh my Gods he likes me, me. Wow._

_Okay I really like you to, I have a crush on you, and like Ginny here has one on Blaise here. And Luna has one Theo also. Okay sweetheart well I hate to break this up can a walk you to apperated where you disappear to your house. Yes you may walk with me. So Draco grabs Hermione face and kisses her with all he had the love and passionate and she kisses him back with the same feeling in the kiss. So he grabs her hand they get back up she gives her girls a hug and she tells the guys take care of her girls if they don't she hex's their cock off they look at her holding their self she laughs with the girls even Draco holding on his family jewels they start laughing watch their guys face. _

_So Hermione going to the cutoff point to go home. I wrote you Draco but I use a different name what would that be? How about Jane your middle name Hermione._

_How you know my middle name Draco she asks?_

_I know a lot about you love. Like you're a virgin and your never kissed a boy he gives her playful smirk but they she saw lust and passion in his eyes grabs her by the waist start kissing her with everything he had and whisper in her ear but my pet you will give yourself to me my love. Then he let go and before she said anything he let go of her she disappeared to her house. _

_Wow she thought I can't not wait to see him on the train I am going to get him back she smirked and within side her house._

_That night Hermione dreaming about a hot blond and gray eyes boyfriend of hers and she felt him in her dream._

_Draco that you"_

_Yes love your dreaming but I am also dreaming about you and somehow we in here to be together so I talk and make sweet love to you he grabs her waist start kissing back behind her neck. _

_Oh Gods Draco you drive me crazy" Hermione said._

_He chuckled deep and sexy laugh. I know love that why I am here I want you to._

_But we make love will I feel you taking my virginity I know I will here what about the real me sleeping will I feel it there to._

_No sweet, you feel it here but your sleep self you feel hot and wet and your cum in your bed when you wake up Draco said._

_Okay wow I didn't think about it like that Hermione said._

_Are you sure your ready love Draco asks._

_Yes Draco I am ready to make love to me please I need you and want you._

_I want you my Dragon please._

_So Draco start taking off her shirt over her head and he gasp he can see her breast so lovely nice and rounded and tight up high she not big but right maybe b cup I like that on a girl. Wow Hermione you're so beautiful love Draco said to her._

_She blushed and turned her head look down she embarrasses right now he knows but she needs to not be she have nothing to be embarrasses about she so prefect and beautiful. Baby he put his hand on her face left her face to look at him. Hermione we can stop you do not want to go on Okay I will not be upset okay love Draco said._

_I know but I want to keep going I love you my Dragon I want you always and forever._

_He didn't know what to think he scared to hurt her and the half so happy she loves him. He just turn her face start kissing her lips and kiss her passionate starts hugging her body to him his holding and kissing her passionate with the love he put in the pleasure he giving her mouth. Now I going to give you pleasure Hermione like you did to me is that okay. I never do this for anyone you're the first one love. Are you ready?_

_Yes Draco she said._

_Draco start kiss her again one last time then moves down her body to her breast he put one nib in his mouth starts kissing and licking all-round her breast and grab the other one messaging her breast. Oh gods she screams and moaning and whimpering in his arms. He smirks wait until he does the other one beneath her womanhood oh I cannot wait to see her body naked. So he keeps sucking and biting on her nibbles and now he looks up at her eyes are close she is a scent right now. _

_Oh Draco Gods yes more please touch me Dragon. I want you now._

_Shh… not yet love I want you ready before I take you, I have to make sure you're wet and ready for my cock okay._

_Okay but worry I want you Dragon._

_Okay so he kisses down her stomach stuck in his tongue in her belly button showing her what his good at with his mouth and tongue. Oh my she thinking right now oh gods his good with his mouth..._

_So Draco he kissing more down and her takes off her underwear with his teeth's oh my she thinking is he going to do what I think his going to do with me. _

_Oh yeah Hermione I am I can read your mind by the way I know what you want? Draco said._

_Really umm… she blushes._

_He kissing around her clit and lips on her pussy mmmm his thinking she taste wonderful I glad I waited doing this Blaise and Theo said it wonderful to go down on some witch that tastes wonderful exactly virgin that a man never had. I am so glad I am going to be the first at everything mouth and vagina and maybe her ass but maybe someday there but I did it a lot with Pansy gross I cannot believe I have to marry that ugly slut. Not anymore I am not marrying her I am going to be with my love here. _

_Oh yes I cannot wait to dive in her pussy yummy._

_So Draco starts kissing and fingering her pussy she moaning and saying sweet whispers of love toy me. I know I will start loving this wonderful witch. _

_Oh yes Draco oh my gods this feels so good. Arhhhhh. I never felt this wonderful before thank you my Dragon I love you. Hermione said._

_He chuckles damn this fun and I love eating this delicious pussy she tastes vanilla and cinnamon._

_I start fingering her pussy inside wow gods he moans knows she tight and wet._

_Hermione you're so wet and tight I cannot wait to be inside you love. _

_Please Draco I think I am ready please making love to me._

_Not yet baby, I want you to cum apart for me now here when I am giving you pleasure._

_Oh gods you talk like to me I will cum Draco. She said._

_That the whole point love he gives her a smirk and goes back down eating her out more._

_Oh Draco she wet she wants to cum apart when he inside her to. But he doesn't want to stop yet so I am not going to._

_He chuckled I think he heard what I was thinking then huh._

_Yes Hermione I did believe I am not going to stop yet._

_Then he did something she yelp by it he stuck his tongue inside her wiggling it back and forward making love to her. With his tongue yummy he getting all that wonderful flavor of hers driving all it up. _

_Oh Dracooooo, I am going to cum. Oh Gods Dracooooooooooo she yelling his name._

_He doesn't stop he keeps going deep with his tongue driving all her up. She cumming it going down his arm and mouth he can taste it down his throat Gods she yummy. _

_He watches the whole time eating her out and watching her fall apart with his hands and mouth and tongue. _

_Hermione never felt so wonderful and excited for a man. But with Draco was different she loved him now she ready to give herself finally. She opens her eyes Hermione sees Draco naked. He starts smiling down of her. _

_Draco tells her you did wonderful love, that was also my first time to. You see I didn't go down on a witch before I wanted to be someone I love. I guess it you love. I love you Hermione I loved you for 7 years I remember the first time on the train I said Hello I am Draco Malfoy and you said I am Hermione Granger you remember that._

_Yes I did Draco. But you never talked me again why?_

_My father saw you and he said never talk to that mud-blood again Draco or you will pay my father saw you and told not to talk to you only to hex's and hurt you. I am sorry love I wish I didn't do anything mean and hateful towards you I was trying to win my father love but I don't want it know I have you. So after graduation I moving to America with Theo and Blaise we girls want you to come with us and we can get married what you say._

_Hermione will you marry me?_

_Oh Draco yes I will marry I love you my Dragon she kissing him deep and long._

_And I love you Hermione. They start kissing more he gets on top of her kissing down on her breast again he working his way back up her mouth kissing deep and passionately with her._

_Draco start putting his self in her entrance he here a whimper and stop you okay love _

_Yes Draco keeps going. It's going to hurt love I am not going to lie? I love you Draco I know. I trust you._

_So Draco working more and he have to break her virginity so he distracts her by kissing her more Deeping and slow with loving he hates this part he knows it hurts girl I had virgins before they cry and yell at him._

_So Draco push hard and fast to get it over with she yips and cried out and she knows it will hurt oh my poor love. Draco stops to make sure she ready he goes slowly now giving her time to feel him and make sure it's giving her pleasure instead of pain. She tells me it okay now keep going so I start picking up my pace making love to her. She is moving with me, Yule Damn she is tight and warm. I do not know I will late long I hope she cums soon I don't know I could make it. Hear her moaning I think she close._

_Love are you all right Hermione Draco asks _

_Yes I am fine keep going I want you go faster please I am almost there make me fall apart again Draco. Please make me cum._

_He could just cum by her talking to him._

_Oh Draco I am very close._

_So he starts take his middle finger start rubbing her clit between them. Oh Gods She going to cum._

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. I AM CUMMING Yes._

_I love you Draco she shaking and crying out his name. Then he start going harder and faster inside yes fuck Love yesssssssss Hermione" he never cum so hard in his life oh Gods this wonderful. I love you my sweet love. Draco says. _

_Draco and Hermione Breathing hard and sweating from their love making._

_Draco rolls off of her and grabs her with him holding on to her telling sweet loves in her ear._

_Good night my Dragon I love you Hermione says and gives Draco one deep kiss._

_Good night my sweet love I love you to Hermione. Draco says._

_Then fall asleep in their dreams. For a better life after the war over. They can be together but one good thing they will be when their head girl and head boy._


End file.
